Aurus x Simon - Auron
by absolutely.child
Summary: Aurus x Simon - Auron – Ft, Simon, Aurus, Arima, Mintea, Duster, Rudey, Bitty, (In order of appearance) {Fanon Ship}
1. Chapter 1: Simons feelings

**Aurus x Simon - Auron** **–** **Ft, Simon, Aurus, Arima, Mintea, Duster, Rudey, Bitty, (In order of appearance)**

 **Authors note:**

 **Dont u dare hate on meh! Thancc u! LGBT+**

 **Also no hate meant bye this**

Chapter 1- Simons Felings:

Dep down in Simons edjy, drk, crippling and kinetic-sandy hart he alwys kniw hee felt funy and waurm aroynd Aurus-kun….-….Heh always hopped that he felt teh same way. But as his edjy tenage faze went on his hops gote lowr annd hes funy felings grewe strongier. Aurus began to notice his felings grewing stronger for Simon also. He also began to realize that he always felt tis way dep down in his over-powering, drk and crusty pizza role hart.

-Blah blah blah things happened blah blah blah-

Arima notised Simon writing in his unirrcorn covered note book. She ran over to him and riped the book of of him! "HA!" screamed Arima. "HEY D…D…DONT!" :0 screeched Simon. "What have u been writing about?! Or shuld I sey WHO!? Shouted Arima making it so everybodi else could here. Mintea, Duster, Bitty and Rudey al overherd them and desided to run over and sea what wes hapening. Arima was laufing and Simons cheecks were red. Mintea bursted out laughing and Duster asked what was rong. "MY BOOK, MY POOR UNICORN BOOK!" screamed Simon. "My ears!" shouted bac Mintea while trying to hold back her laufter. RUdey and Bitty stoed there confused and slowly bacced awaiy. "eh heh" sed Rudey. "uhh" said Bitty. And they were gone SHABAM LIKE MAHGIC! "whaaaaaaaaaat its just a stypid book…with unicorns all over it…:)" sneakily sed Arima. "hahaha unicorns" teased Mintea. "HEY!" shouted Simon, "Duster help me OUT HERE!" "It is a litle funy…." XD The three of them gigled 2 gether while Simon continud to screm at them furiously. "Hey pas me the book Arima!" asked Mintea. "ok here u go." said Arima handing Mintea the book. Mintea began to giggle and open the book "Hey Simon!" she shouted at him...

 **To be continud…find out wat Simon has been riting about in his unicorn note book!**


	2. Chapter 2: Aurus' confession

Aurus x Simon - Auron – Ft, Mintea, Aurus, Simon, Arima, Duster, Bitty, Rudey (In **order** of appearance)

 **Chapter 2 – Aurus' confession:**

….Mintea slowly opening up Simons unicorrn note book…She began reading allowed…

'April 22nd 2018; I canot hold bac my felings anymore. I like Aurus. OMG that feels wired to sey. But its tru I have thees wired felings towerds him. SCREEEEEEEEEEEE! I jist wish I culd tell him how I fell.

-Simon.'

Minteas voice greew quieter as she reached the end of the page. Her draw droped :0. And Duster gasped. And gave him a big hug. Arima danced around singing "CRAY X AURUS 4 LIFF!" "Well then. I was not expecting that." Sed Mintea shocced. "I…I…" said Simon before running off. "BYE SIMON." Shouted Duster. "That was intersesting!" sed Arima. "Like remind me to neva go thru anybodies note book again. Espesialy a unocrrn note book" whispered Mintea. "I think that's a gud idea." Stated Duster. "NOOOOO DO IT ALL THE TUME I NEED MORE PEOPLE TO SHIP!" Shoudted Arima. "Like then ship DUSTRAY!" Mintea sed with a passion owo. "ooo yes but I must find out if Aurus likes Simon back!" Arima insisted. "Good idea" Mintea said "I'll help." "ASK THE CANADIANS THEY ALSO DRINK MAHPLE SYRHUP ASK THEM IF I CAN HAVE SOME!" Duster yeled.

"Like the maple syrup is irrelevant. But othetr than that it's like a grut idea." Mintea stated. "mhm!" Arima said whilst noding her head. Arima and Duster walked off and texted the other Canadians who drunk the irrelevant mahple syrhup. And Mintea went to talk to Rudey and Bitty. "So… what wus that aboot?" Bitty asked. "YAYAYA!?" Rudey exlamined. "Uhm…u will find out soner or latter. ^-^" Mintea joked. "Bye felicia! :D" Mintea sed then walked away quiccly. "okaaaaaaa then" Rudey sed. "lets go…" Bitty repled.

-More things happened that r irrelivant-

Mintea saw Simon sitting down by a tree as she was walking home from school that afternoon and decided to talk to him. "Hi…are u oke?" Mintea asked. "ugh" Simon sed. "I didn't now u would be the type of person to rite that kind of stuf."

"whatever." Simon said in his edjy tenager voice. "Wel I may or may not have some conections to some Canadians who eat irrelevant mahple syruhp and they can ask Aurus if he likes u back?" Mintea sed. "FRICK U! MAHPLE SYRUHP IS THE BESTTT!111" Dusters voice screeched. "huh? Listen here u Australian valley girl u guys are the only ones that now." Simon told Mintea. "Ender…and the uhhhh…other Canadians." Sed Mintea. "I dont think I'm ready. I mean he would 100% f#* anything but I don't think hes into men…" Simon sed sadly. "I didnt think u would be into men…but hey! You do" Mintea sed trying to be positive. "Doubt it" Simon sed continuing to be his edjy tenage self, liatening to My Chemical Romance. "We will sea about that ^-^" Mintea sed in a sneaky tone as she walked off… as Mintea does… "wait what?!" Simon shouted as Mintea was walking off. "Bye Simon!" she turned around winked and left. "0-0 what the f-" said Cray as Rudey cut him off, "HIYA! What are you riting?" Rudey asked. "uhhh don't worri" sed Simon closing his unocorrn covered note book. "oh? ?-?" sed Rudey. "I have to go" said Simon standing up and tring to hide the fact that he was blushin. "Oki bye!" Rudey sed. "bye…" Simon replied walking of into the distanse.

-A phew ours past-

Duster was bussy drawing at hom and not doin her homwrk. She's irrelevant. OR IS SHE?

Bitty was high on sleep deprivation.

Rudey was tolking to Simon aboot life as an edjy tenager.

And Arima was talking to Mintea about Aurus and Simon. They decided that Arima would telk to Simon the one with the kinetic-sandy hart, (as they had a better relationship) and Mintea would talk to Aurus, the chuld with teh crusty piza role hart. Mintea texted Aurus straight awaiy.

Mintea: hm hi

Aurus: * **Aurus has joind the conversation** * Hi…

Mintea: sooooooooooooo

Aurus: sooo?

Mintea: This is going to soend wired butttttttttttt….is there somebody you like? As in a crush?

Aurus: Uhm….why?

Mintea: oh curous that's al.

Aurus: This is wired.

Mintea: I know. Ehhh

Aurus: -

 ***DUTTERS JOINED THE CONVERSATION***

Mintea: Wait hoo invited u-

Duster: Simon's son 2 bee bf that's who

Mintea: Why was your irrelevant fase invited to this chat?

Duster: Because I jus wanna watch… sheesh, don't be so mean you meany…

Mintea: excuse you! I'm not the one who wants irrelevant mahple syrhup

Duster: At least I dunt dream about hugging and kissing bitty and then writing it in my diary ^w^

Aurus: WAIT

Duster: kukuku

Aurus: WHAT

Mintea: NONONONONONONONO WTAF-

Duster: arima sold it to me for $5

Mintea: Arima is a stalker who lics to stalk people and I don't have a diary

Duster: It's the sam wun as the book u rite in sumtimes owo

Aurus: I don't understand whats hapening-

Mintea: SHUT UP…

Duster: Anyways I clearly win. Aurus do u hav a crush?

Mintea: Win wot? Nothing, exactly. * **Mintea changed Dusters name to "Miss irrelevant"** *

Miss irrelevant: * **Miss irrelevant changed name to "Bittea Shipper"** *

Mintea: SHUT UP IRRELEVANT MAHPLE SYRUHP WOMAN

Aurus: I'll confes

Mintea: OK IM LISTENING ARIMA IS JOINING THE CHAT!

 ***Arima joined the conversation** *

Arima: OK IM HERE GET ON WITH IT

Aurus: F#*

Arima: DUSTER COVER YOUR EYES YOU INNOCENT BEAN

Bittea shipper: Butt I wanna watch!

Mintea: -_- such a child…

Aurus: um…

Bittea shipper: Its ok! I wont tel any1!

Mintea: You may not but you also may

Arima: No garenteeees from me

Aurus: LIKE SIMON HIS KINETIC-SANDY HART IS TO MUCH 4 ME TO HANDLE. HIS HARE IS SO SOFT N FLUFFY, HIS I'S ARE AS BLU AS THE OCEAN AND I JUS WANNA CUDDLE HIM-

Bittea Shipper: That…

Bittea Shipper: Is so pure!

Arima: AAAAAAAAAAAA * **screenshots** *

MINTEA: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGAAAGAGAGGAGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAHHAAH 3 **screenshots x10**

**Simon was invited to the conversation by "Bittea Shipper"**

Bittea shipper: damn it tells everyone?

Mintea: naaah it just seys that for no reson **Mintea changed Aurus' name to "Dominant"* *Mintea changed Simons name to "Submissive"***

Mintea: I totalluy ship Simon x Aurus

Bittea shipper: You said it wrong.

Dominant: WUT WHY NO-

Bittea shipper: Proper ship names go "Dominant x Submissive". For an example, lets use the people A and B. B is more dominant, and started the first kiss, so their first in the ship name, "B x A". If A was it would b the opposite, furthermore-

Submissive: This cahnt bee real

Mintea: SHUSH this is a serious conversation for people who aren't innocent.

Dominant: ARGH

Submissive: im uncomfortable

Arima: GO ON TELL HIM U FEL THE SAME WEY

Mintea: aaaaaaa yes

Duster: I WANT MY MAHPLE SYRUHP FIRST

Mintea: Later…there is sume serious buissnis goin on rite now

Dominant: w h a t….-

Submissive: wait WHAT WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY

Arima: hehe

Duster: get on wit it already I want meh mahple syruhp!

 ***Mintea invited Rudey to the conversation** *

Rudey: YAYAYAYA 0.0

Submissive: MINTEA WHY :(

Dominant: that's the last time I tel u guys something

Mintea: just tell him Simon. Or I will.

Arima: YES

Rudey: Come on pleaaaaaaaaaaaaassssssseeeee ^-^

Duster: do it do it do it do it do it

Mintea: soooooo

Submissive: no neva

Mintea: ok then I was hoping it wouldn't come to this…

 ***Mintea sent an image***

Submissive: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NOOOOOOOOOOO MIIIINNNTTTEEEAAA! ;-; ;-; ;-; :0 :0 :0

wait till chapter 3 to find out what the image is!


	3. Chapter 3: Exposed

**Aurus x Simon - Auron** **–** **Ft, Simon, Mintea, Arima, Aurus, Duster, Rudey Bitty,** **(In order of appearance)**

Chapter 3- Exposed:

"MIINTEAAA!?1?!" Simon screeched to himself as he blushed like a tomato.

Submissive: WTF MINTEA! L

Mintea: Whaaaaaaat hehe

Arima: JNDDKJFCVJWEFRKWKFV

Dominant: pfffft what!? That's 100% fake….riiiight?

Mintea: N O P E

Duster: Huh where'd my name change-

Mintea: no clew

Duster: OH IT'S HIS UNICRRN BOOK! SO CUTE!

Rudey: AWW OWO

Mintea: YES!

Dominant: fffs WHAT

Submissive: i hate youuu

Mintea: I know.

Bitty: Holy s* # wot did I mis-

Arima: EVEYRHTING AGHHh

Dominant: …

Submissive: I will kic yu

Mintea: Good luck….

Bitty: ooo shipping

Arima: YESSSS

Rudey: NAAAWW I ship it! 110%

Duster: ohhh and lemme just-

 ***Mintea changed Submissive's name to "Seaman"** *

Mintea: No need. Did it 4 you

Duster: Thanq :)

Seaman: GOD DAMMIT

Duster: **けけけけけ**

Arima: lmfao

Dominant: wtf

Mintea: OHHH ONE MORE THING

 ***Mintea changed Dominants name to "Bicycle"** *

Mintea: hehehe

Bitty: hell yes

Arima: yessss

Seaman: My f #*%$# god!

Too crazy shippers in won chat…terrible idea -

Bicycle: I hate u all rite now

Seaman: Minnnnn I will kic you wear your d# * wuld be if u were a guy

Arima: ok then…

Rudey: uh

Duster: TRAAAAAAP

Mintea: I sincerely wish you luc

Seaman: That's what you get 4 sending a pic of ma diary!

Duster: you mean your unicorrrn notebook

Arima: His pink unicorrrn notebook

Rudey: ahem… his fluffy pink unicorrn notebook

 ***Chat has ended** *

 ***Mintea invited Bicylce & Arima to a private chat***

Mintea **:** Told you.

Bicycle: meanie

Arima: it's the truth tho

Mintea: yeah

Bicycle: bleh

Arima: NOW CAN WE PLS GET ON WIT THE KISSING AND ASKING OUT!?

Mintea: ooo yes pls

Bicycle: nuuuu ;(

Arima: You lik him rite?

Bicycle: yes-

Mintea: THEN THAT SETTLES IT!

 ***Mintea has invited Seaman to the chat***

Seaman: uhhhh 0-0

Bicycle: Well s*#

Arima: well come on then

Mintea: were waiting

Bicycle: We'll talc about this at hell

Seaman: good night…meanies

Mintea: good night…love birds

Arima: looooool

Bicycle: I will kill you

Seaman: as I sed I will kic you were your d*# would be if you were a guy

Mintea: very funny

 ***Chat has ended** *

 **-The next day at school-**

Simon and Aurus were siting awkwardly togeter waiting for Mintea and Arima to arrive at school.

But Bitty, Rudey and Duster all arrived before them. They deisided to sit a little distance away. So they could watch from a far…

10 minutes later Mintea and Arima arrived at school. They walked into school laughing. And then they spotted the 'love birds' They ran immediately up to them. But Aurus and Simon loked like they were about to kil them both.

"MINTEA!" "ARIMA!" Aurus and Simon both yelled at the two girls.

"Hhaha ha yes that's our names ;;)" Arima sed.

"Hhaha ha ye gonna die ;;)" Aurus sed. "Hhaha ha yes babe ;;)" Simon the seaman sed.

"O. M. G!" Rudey screeched from a distance. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Arima and Mintea screamed, "How cute!" Mintea sed. "Arima n Mintea sitting inna tree. K I S G. First comes-" sed Duster sneakily.

Arima and Mintea gave Duster an evil look. Minteas face went red and Arima looked nervous al of a suden. "NAWWW" Simon said snekily to get them bac. "HOW CUUUUTE!" Aurus sed. "I hate you." Mintea whispered. "God damnit" Arima sed aloud. "hehehe" Aurus and Simon smirked. "HAAAAAH" Duster yelled.


End file.
